wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Blue Gem
Description Blue Gem was an Animus Nightwing with yellow-tinted scales and blue-star wings with bright blue gems. He had ran away from his home and his parents, finding refuge in the Rainwing forest. Ex-husband to CrystalFruit and father to Cloud Drop Background Blue Gem was born in the Nightwing territory, the southern peninsula. From the time he was born, he was playing the game of survival with other Nightwings, always having someone after him. Before, his parents used to protect him, injuring or killing the attackers, but once he was 5 years of age, they stopped entirely, leaving him to fend for himself. He created his own little group of dragons he could trust, protecting their backs as they did for him. But his home slowly became unsafe. Not only because of rivals but because he started to hear whispers when he was around certain dragons. Soon he and his group migrated out of the peninsula and into the desert, close to the scorpion den. Together they spent 10 years traveling the desert to fight and for other items. However, Blue Gem started to hear the whispers again with one of his members, forcing him to start a rumor with another member about them to satisfy the voices. This inevitably lead the group to fight with each other, accidentally becoming physical with Blue Gem. The group completely split up, some swearing vengeance against Blue Gem for the fighting. For the next few years, he traveled by himself, learning that Nightwings are now in the Rainwing forest. Deciding to go with the crowds, hoping that no one he knew would be there(disguising himself with his Animus powers to scope out the area), he found CrystalFruit, automatically clicking with her. Together, they hung out with other dragons, played games, flew around, and had a daughter named Cloud Drop. Blue Gem loved Cloud Drop until the whispers came back, filling his head whenever he was around his family and always in the back of his mind when he was in the village, cursing his animus powers for this. He couldn't stay there anymore. He would leave the village whenever the whispers got loud, going from minutes to days. It all became worse when while he was taking his time he was attacked by one of his ex-members, killing him before he got the chance. Once he came back, he and CrystalFruit got into an argument about his behavior and the voices became too much for him to bear, lashing out against her. He couldn't remember what happened next, getting a sickening feeling that he killed her outside the forest. He started to stay far away from his daughter in fear of doing the same thing to her as well, but one night he found himself lost in his own mind and surrounded by the voices. That was when the voices took over, causing him to also lash out at Cloud Drop. He wanted the voices to stop it this was the only way he knew how. Because of the voices they did him in, the last thing he remembers is being covered in Cloud Drop's venom after he stopped her from flying. He never wanted it to be like this, but now the voices are gone. Other information - He barely used his animus powers because of the whispers, in fear of making them worse - When he did use his animus powers, it was only to transform for diguises - His other names when he is disguised are either 'Panther' or 'Deep Sun' - Every Nightwing has some familiarity with his name, either vaguely or personally Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters